


On Parchment Backs: Somewhere In Between

by KimmiKimson



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Damien/William if you look really close, POV Damien, only mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiKimson/pseuds/KimmiKimson
Summary: You’ve been cordially invited to Poker Night at Markiplier Manor 12 pm PST
Kudos: 2





	On Parchment Backs: Somewhere In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is originally from summer 2018 and has only been seen by friends. I felt like it was finally time to, well, show it to others as well. It only took me about two years to do this. I have not touched it since and it is not beta-read at all.

\---  
  
**_And would you call old friends you never see?_**  
**_Reminisce old memories?_**  
**_Would you forgive your enemies?_**  
  
**_Nickelback - If Today Was Your Last Day_**  
  
\---  
  
  
_You’ve been cordially invited to_  
_**Poker Night** _  
_at_  
_Markiplier Manor_  
_12 pm PST_

Why?  
  
He read the lines again, but they weren’t changing. The deep black words a taunting contrast against the parchment-like paper, surrounded by an extraordinarily fancy frame. What a surprise. If he’d look closely, he’d probably notice it was handwritten as well. Just one more point on the list of suspicions.  
It was not that he was wary of his friend. Even after Mark changed, he was still trusting him, still considering him a close friend and he was happy to be invited to such an event. But then again, it had been quite a while since the last time they’ve had seen each other. And that time hadn’t gone too well. Granted, it was partly his own fault as he had brought up a topic that should be avoided if possible.  
  
Celine.  
  
And with that also William.  
  
Just for the briefest moment he let his thoughts wander to William or how he now liked to be called by him, the Colonel. His way of mocking him for always wearing the little “Mayor” pin on his jacket and reminding him that he had responsibilities now and could not simply sneak out late at night to do God knows what like they did when they were kids. Not that this was stopping Will from trying regardless. Or from repeatedly breaking into his house in the middle of the night simply because he was bored.  
  
And then this one fateful time happened when he sneaked into his home once again to convince him that playing golf at an abandoned amusement park in the middle of the night was a brilliant idea, he mistook his bedroom window for the one of the guest room. The guest room where his sister was staying while visiting him for the weekend.  
He didn’t end up seeing Will that night as he was occupied spending it talking to Celine – they both swore that was all that had happened. He hadn’t doubted them. Celine was married after all and to none other but their common friend Mark. In addition to that, Will was not someone who would steal someone else’s wife just because.  
  
How wrong he had been about all this.  
  
Knowing his sister and Mark though, he could not blame William. She hadn’t been very happy in her marriage in the end and often sought comfort in their friend’s arms. Only much later was he aware of what was going on in these moments and then it was already too late to stop it. Oh, he had tried but Celine had been too stubborn, thinking only about herself and not how it would affect this precious friendship. She even went so far as to turn it around to pin it on him, that he wouldn’t want her to be happy, especially not with Will.  
  
“ _And do not even try to hide why_ ”, she had said.  
  
“ _I see the way you are looking at him_ ”, she had told him.  
  
“ _He will never want you_ ”, she had sneered at him.  
  
After that, something broke between them. They weren’t as close as before and even after this affair between her and Will ended, it didn’t go back to how it once was. He knew it was because she blamed him for the breakup. Why, he will never know. Neither of them ever bothered to explain to him what had happened and trying to repair the broken bond with Mark seemed impossible as well. Which brought him back to his question at the beginning.  
  
Why?  
  
He knew that it would not just be him and Mark. There would be others. There would be William. Of course, he’d have to check if he got an invitation as well but deep down he knew that this was the case. Knowing him, he wouldn’t even question it and just go. Act first, think later. The typical Colonel William Wilford Warfstache manner. There was a lot of distrust between these two but he’d never refuse an invitation of Mark’s.  
He wondered if that was because deep down Will still hoped to be able to fix this bond but he was also too hurt to do the first step and in too deep. He got tossed aside before, then again when the affair with Celine was going on. There were things he himself didn’t know about, things said in private, things about Mark’s downfall. If Will knew all about it, was that why he was mocking and sneering at Mark whenever the moment saw fit to it?  
  
There was only one way to find out. He would have to rearrange his schedule a bit but he would attend this “Poker Night” and keep an eye on both his friends, maybe catch a few words with them in private and steer them into the right direction.  
  
And maybe, if he was being hopeful and stupidly optimistic, this was Mark’s way of reaching out a hand to them, to Will again. To get the old gang back together.  
  
And maybe, in the near future and surrounded by everlasting darkness, he would understand the true reason why.


End file.
